


Erasing a Paved Road

by Shawnty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, Existential Angst, How u do this tag thing?, Kid Fic, Mpreg, Multi, Violence, might add more characters, unbetad, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnty/pseuds/Shawnty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten year-old daughter of Dean and Castiel is sent to the past. </p>
<p>She is from a broken world where Castiel gained back his grace, Sam is dead, heaven is on lockdown, and there are human settlements sheltered by the mythical creatures that agreed to ally with them, but their side is losing. Demons and monsters run-amok, whole countries are gone, leviathons now rule the world... Basically, the world has gone to shit and time has run out, and so the nephilim was sent back to change that. </p>
<p>But she's not sure she can.</p>
<p>(Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me, I make no profit from this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasing a Paved Road

 

She wants to cry, cry and run to him and jump in his arms and and and…

And she can’t, because that’s not her Dad.

Her Dad has wrinkles, and grey hair, and scars that line his face.

This one does not look at her with love and affection. This one is far younger.  

She does not know him and that hurts.

She is alone here, all the people that she knew are now gone forever. In a future that no longer exists.

Her heart aches for the father and mother she lost getting here. She can still hear their last words to her as she hugs her shoulders.

  
 

* * *

 

 

His back is to the door. His teeth gritted as he holds back the horrors clamoring to get through, a shotgun at the ready.

Her mother is standing in front of her protectively, one hand clutching her back and the other holding an angel blade. She clings to his waist tightly, and whimpers as the banging and howls get louder.

She and her mother are standing in the middle of a runic circle. Intricate symbols sketched with chalk and blood.

“You have to do it NOW Cas,” he growls as another bangs at the door, and he pushes harder.

Her mother frowns deeper and crouches to face her.

“You know what to do,” he says. His blue tired eyes search her face as she nods and bites her lips. Her wings ruffle behind her as she holds back the tears.

“Tuck in your wings, you don’t want them to see you with it,” he adds as he kisses her forehead. She nods again and wills her wings to that other plane of existence. The familiar reprimand makes it harder to hold in the tears.

“CAS,” her Dad is sweating, and the door is straining.

Her mother hands her the angel blade, “I love you.”

“I love you too Mama,” she whispers back as she tucks the angel blade up her sleeve and into the same plane of existence her wings went. She feels his arms around her as he chants in enochian. The circle around them begins to glow and she feels the grace of her mother wrap around her.

She looks up at her Dad.

“Sweetheart,” He smiles at her, it is comforting, even if it is strained, “Sweetheart, I love you. Be safe.”

The world is turning brighter and she hugs her mother harder.

There are cracks in the door.

The sounds of wailing, and screams, and howls intensify.

Her Dad can no longer keep the door closed.

The door blew out of its hinges and her Dad is thrown to the floor.

Then all she sees is a world of bright, white light.

  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic. So, I hope its not too terrible.  
> Its not complete, I just started writing this and im figuring out where to go from here. So yeah, that means very slow updates, if I ever update. I am so sorry. And characters might be ooc.  
> This is mostly an experiment to see how I do. Probly not gonna end well. Seeing as this is an ambitious project and I don't even write that much. oh well. Te only way to get better at writing is to write more, right?
> 
> She arrives around early season 5, i'll elaborate further once I have a solid plan. or I could change it later seeing as this chapter is fairly vague, its all up in the air. So, this is maybe gonna be a long ass fic, or not if I skip around. Man, I am going to be a fantastic writer, all prepared with an in depth storyline and shit (sarcasm).
> 
> Oh and uh yeh, embarrassingly, I haven't actually named her yet. ehehehehehehehehe... Oooops?
> 
> So your suggestions, ideas, feedback, and criticisms are welcome. And I mean like, reeeally welcome.


End file.
